Kingdom Hearts: The Next Generation
by bizzleb
Summary: A while has passed since the send of KH2. A young man who wishes for an adventure is going to get his wish. There is a new beginning in the world of KH. Where will he go? Who are his allies? What's the catch?...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello to all of you. This is my first official story that I would want to publish online. Long story short, this is just going to be a new version of Kingdom Hearts that I've had in my mind for the last couple of years. I plan to do plenty of chapters and several crossovers. (I'll let you know where to go if you want to follow along.) Let me just give you a few small details…

The Keyblade has chosen a new warrior. Sora and the group from the first KH games will in the story later on. The new guy is 18 years old and comes from actual reality and actually has played the games and knows pretty much most of the stories about what's going on. His partners are going to be Stitch and (the) Pikachu, whose intentions will be revealed later on. Neo from _The Matrix_ series will be kind of a mentor to the new guy. I would like to revisit some old worlds and go to new worlds from my favorite movies, shows, and games. Enjoy. Please comment, I'd like to know all of your opinions.


	2. An urgent message

_**Hey everyone! Time for a much needed rewrite. If you're reading this for the first time, hope you like it. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

* * *

It had been awhile since he had been here.

A young man with brown hair and dark eyes worked his way out of a small ship onto a platform. He was clothed in a sort of dresscoat along with a pair of dark sunglasses.

His name was Thomas Anderson, but he was better known across many worlds as Neo or 'The One'.

Neo wondered what could be so important that King Mickey would ask him to come to the Disney Castle. Normally, he could've just video called him on his captain's ship. However, the king's letter had come so unexpectedly. It was short, simple, and got to the point.

_Hello Neo,_

_I know this message sounds strange coming on short notice, but I need your help badly. It's something that I can only discuss face-to-face. Please come to my castle as quickly as you can. King Mickey_

It had definitely come as a surprise to the strong warrior. He was already busy trying to free the captive minds of the Matrix, but he knew better. If the mightly ruler of the Disney Castle was asking for help, he would give it. When Neo discussed it with his lover,Trinity, they decided he would go alone.

"Are you sure you don't need me for this?" she had asked.

"Just trust me on this one, Trin. I'll be right back. I promise."

"Alright...just be careful."

"You know I always do."

Morpheus of course had granted him permission to leave on short notice. The captain would have to explain his absence, but he trusted Neo more than enough to let him go to some strange other world.

Suddenly, a small voice broke Neo out of his thoughts. "Hi, there! Are you Neo?" The warrior looked down to find two small, furry creatures standing beneath him. One had a small brown nose, while the other had a red one. The first one had asked him his name.

"Uh...yeah...that'd be me..."

"Oh boy!" The red-nosed chipmunk. "You're a legend around here! Can I get your autograph Mr. Neo?"

"Uh...," Neo couldn't help but raise a brow at this comment. "Can you take me to see the King now?"

"Right," the first one replied. He elbowed his compainon in the side. "Right this way, sir!"

As the chipmunks led him on, Neo couldn't help but admire the castle and it's interior. It surely was a sight to behold, although he could live without the live brooms walking around. That was just plain wierd...even for his standards.

Eventually, Neo was lead to the gardens. There, his guides left him behind. He then found himself in the presence of the one and only King Mickey, who bore a wide smile as always..

"It's an honor to see you again my King," Neo proclaimed. He bowed as a sign of respect before he and the mouse exchanged a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Neo. Thank you for coming," the King replied. "Please come with me."

The two proceded to go straight to the courtyard where they both sat on a bench in front of a giant fountain.

"Well let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Neo started. He took off his sunglasses. "Why am I here?"

"Well Neo, you have heard of Sora right?" King Mickey asked.

"Yeah, isn't he a Keyblade warrior like you?" The king nodded. "He also helped you stop Xemnas get to Kingdom Hearts right?"

"Yes, Sora and his friend Riku stopped him and Organization XIII for good. Kingdom Hearts has been safe for two years…until now." Neo narrowed his eyes.

The king continued. "About a month ago, I sent Sora along with Donald and Goofy to investigate a new possible threat to the worlds. The problem is, I haven't heard from them in weeks..." King Mickey looked down in sorrow.

Neo stared into space. If Sora had really disappeared, then that could only mean one thing. Something had gone horribly wrong.

"What about Sora's friends? Do they know anything about what might have happend.?"

"I tried to contact Riku and Kairi on the Destiny Islands," the King replied. "but now they've gone missing as well. I can only assume they went to find Sora. No one seems to know where they are at.."

Neo just remembered something. "You haven't answered my question yet, your Highness. Why am I here?"

"Alright," the mouse then looked him dead in the eye. "Neo...I know this sounds strange...but I need you to train someone for me."

"What?" Neo exclaimed. "Your Majesty?" This was not what he expected to hear.

King Mickey explained, "I don't know how, but the Keyblade has chosen a new warrior."

"How do you know?

"I had a vision of him, and he is around Sora's age. When I talked to Master Yen Sid about it, he knew that it happened too." The King closed his eyes. "I know for a fact that he is in great danger."

"From what, Heartless?"

King Mickey nodded. "Unfortunately, this is a special boy. He is not from any world I'm familiar with. In fact, his world is different from anything I've encountered."

"What kind of world are you talking about?" Neo replied.

"This world is one where there has ever been magic or any type of outside interference," the King stated. "I've only just discovered it days ago. If I'm right, this kid won't believe it all so quickly. He will be hard to convince to be trained."

Neo just sat there in disbelief. He had so many questions to ask about this new warrior that it made his head spin. There was only one question that he could say. "Do you want me to go talk to him?"

King Mickey smiled. "No, thanks Neo. I've already chosen those who will do that. Don't ask me how, but these two will be the most likely to convince this kid to come to the castle. They already agreed to go, too."

"Have they left already?" Neo asked.

"Nope. Not yet. I want you to meet them first." The King chuckled. "Let's just say they're both a handful."

Suddenly, one of the doors around the courtyared opened and two small figures walked toward the King and Neo.

When Neo saw who they were, he was shocked.

_The King has to be kidding right? These two? _he thought. _ This sure will be interesting..._

* * *

**Well, there you have it? Who is the new warrior the Keyblade has chosen? Who are the two warriors the King chose to go to him? It's only the beginning...**

**Peace out, **

**Biz**

Return to Top


	3. Something out of the ordinary

_**Hey everyone! Time for a much needed rewrite. If you're reading this for the first time, hope you like it. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Driving down the highway in a beat up car, a young teenager sat in front seat gazing out over the open road. He pondered over what could be waiting for him at home, having just worked a whole day at the high school. The one thing he couldn't wait for was a little down time...at least before he had to wake up and start all over the next day.

His name was Matt.

Matt was an 18 year old kid whose life was a lwell...a little exciting right now. He had just graduated from high school (with honors, but he didn't want to brag about it). Soon, he would be heading off to college in a couple of months (althought he wasn't exactly sure what to study). Matt was spending the summer making a good amount of money this summer cleaning his old high school. It wasn't bad work, it was just getting up in the morning that sucked the most.

While Matt continued driving, he didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. For some reason, the feeling had come out of nowhere. It was like a nasty spasm that you can get while exercising. It just wouldn't go away either.

For now, he decided to just shrug it off. It was probably just the stress of the day at work. What else could it be? _I definitely need a night off..._

Matt spent his night off like he usually did. He played a little PS2; watched a little TV(he liked to watch baseball this time of year), and surfed the Internet a little bit. It's not like he didn't have friends to hang out with, he just didn't want to bother them with other things. He lived in the country, so it was hard to just invite someone over as well. It sometimes made Matt feel lonely, but he knew that would all change come fall...

So Matt did the usual and decided to hit the sack around 10:30. It A good enough time, right? He had to get up at 6:15, so that was a good 7 hours of sleep. He could go on that.

Tonight was different though. Usually he had normal dreams, but this one was just out of the ordinary.

Matt dreamt he was walking around his house. It was dark and hard to see, so it must've been the night time(was he sleepwalking?). He was looking for something, but he didn't know what it was. Eventually he gave up.

When he got back to his room, Matt looked up and saw a huge ball of light just sitting in the middle of the room. It was so bright, that from the moment Matt saw the ball, it started getting brighter. It became so bright that he had to shield his eyes from it, screaming out in agony...

It was then Matt bolted up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Matt looked around his room, then cupped his head in his hands. It hadn't been a nightmare, but it wasn't a regular dream either. Matt yawned and decided to shrug it off. He had to get back to sleep so he could get up in the morning. Luckily, he slept peacefully the rest of the night.

During work the next day however, Matt just couldn't shake off the dream. For once, he could remember every part of it as though he had watched a movie. His friends at work seemed to notice and asked him if he was feeling alright, in which he replied he was.

It was weird, but Matt felt like this dream was important. Was his unconsious mind trying to tell him something...?

The day went about as normal as it could be, with the 3:30 let off time not coming a moment too soon. Matt had forgotten about the dream as the day had gone along, and drove home as usual. When he finally arrived, Matt found that there were no other cars in the driveway.

_Sweet..._ Matt thought. He could have the house to himself for an hour or so for once. He got out of his car and started walking towards the house, wondering what he should do with his precious alone time.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice broke the silence. "Where do you think you're going, kid?"

Matt spun around and saw something that wasn't there a second ago. Three people standing side-by-side sporting black cloaks stood in his driveway. Their hoods were down so Matt couldn't see their faces. However, when he'd heard that voice, a chill had gone down his spine. It sounded rough, dark, and dangerous.

"Who the hell are you people?" It was the only question he could think of. None of them responded, just simply laughing back at him. Matt hadn't caugth the punchline.

"Are you guys lost or something?" Matt asked. "If you don't get off my property now, I'm calling the cops!." Matt just didn't like these people at all.

"No," the man in the middle replied. "We have found what we were searching for...you...now come quietly or suffer the consequences." With that the man pulled out a giant sword the likes of which Matt had never seen up close.

Matt just gasped and stared in disbelief. Still, he sure as hell wasn't going to let these guys take him anywhere without a fight. For some reason, perhaps out of fear, he didn't dare move a muscle.

Matt thought how fast these guys were. If he could reach his dad's shotgun, then maybe he could send them away. For the moment though, he decided just to stay put.

"What do you want from me? You don't expect me to just leave with three guys who like they're from a freaking cult?"

"We have our ways," the man responded. With that he took his opposite arm and gave it a gentle wave towards the teenager. Matt turned and started for the house, but he didn't get too far.

All of a sudden, something grabbed his ankles and he fell to ground hard. Matt looked over and saw these weird dark figures halfway in the ground start to pull him away. Their eyes glowed an ugly yellow.

_What the hell? _Matt struggled to get out of their grip, but for some reason they were very strong. Even with his best efforts he was losing. Even worse, a feeling of hopelessness was coming over him, making it even harder to fight back. Slowly, Matt was getting weaker and weaker with each passing second.

"Help!" Matt exclaimed. He knew it wasn't any good. He lived in the country and there was no one in the house that could help him. He was on his own...and he was starting to lose his vision. Even breathing soon became a chore.

_Help me please…Someone...anyone...please help me…_

All of a sudden, Matt felt something in his hand on the ground. He didn't care what it was, it was something he could use. Without thinking, he grabbed the object and immediately felt his strength and energy return. Taking a mightly swing, he aimed for the creatures at his legs. He could feel it connect. The force pulling against him let go immediately.

Quickly, Matt got off the ground and looked back at the claoked figures. They now seemed lost for words and just looked at the thing Matt was holding...

"So it's true," the man on the left said. "Our Lord wasn't kidding. This kid is the next chosen one.

"Good. I thought this would be too easy," said the man in the middle. He pointed his sword at Matt, who let out a loud gulp.

At that moment, the craziest thing happened. A explosion that equaled the force of a bomb went off between Matt and the three men.

Matt was then thrown backward into the house with a thud soild thud. He cried out in pain, then the lights slowly went down. After that, Matt thought no more and blacked out…

* * *

_**Whoa, what a rush! Is Matt going to be ok? Who are the men who attacked him? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	4. The Best Dream Ever

_**Hey everyone! Time for a much needed rewrite. If you're reading this for the first time, hope you like it. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

The next thing Matt remembered was lying on his bed. He felt a sharp pain on his head and realized he must have a concussion if he felt like this. His dad said that he found him lying unconscious on the ground.

His dad asked him what happened, but Matt honestly replied he couldn't remember. There hadn't been anyone around either, so it was just a plain mystery.

"I guess I must have tripped or something," Matt exclaimed.

"I don't know...," his dad replied. "I couldn't imagine that would enough to knock you out. Are you sure you can't remember anything? You scared me half to death..."

Matt shook his head no. "Sorry, Dad."

Because Matt's dad was so worried, he felt it would be best if his son just take the next day off so he could recover. Although he didn't show it, Matt cheered to himself about getting the day off.

_No complaints here..._ he thought.

The rest of the night, he felt his head throb, but it wasn't just from the near concussion. He couldn't get his mind off what happened, or at least what might have happened. He kept getting these flashes of men in cloaks and dark figures coming out of the ground. It was like a thorn in his mind, driving him mad.

So before too long, Matt crawled into bed to try and relive the pain. He fell asleep almost instantly…

* * *

After a few hours sleep, Matt awoke with a start in another sweat. He wore a sleevless white shirt and a pair of blue shorts, his usual attire for sleeping. There was still a little pain is his head, but it wasn't as bad as before. He sat in total darkness and then felt like getting a drink.

After getting a small drink of milk in the kitchen, Matt slowly returned to his room. He expected to be back in darkness...but that wasn't nearly as close.

Sitting in the middle of the room was the strange glowing ball of light Matt had seen in his dream. The teen instantly thought he was dreaming again… or was he? Curiously, Matt inched closer to the ball.

As he inched forward, the light started to dim. Matt's heart started to pound excitedly. What could this light be? What could it mean? Would his questions finally be answered?

Then it happened. About halfway to the ball, it disappeared like a flash. Just as soon as it started, it had ended.

Matt was again left in total darkness. He instantly felt annoyed. It was probably just a hallucination. He had been working hard lately, not to mention he'd hit his head pretty hard.

On his way back to bed, feeling defeated, Matt's foot kicked against something he was absolutely sure wasn't there before. To his great surprise, what he kicked had voices...

"OWW!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

The last thing Matt expected was to hear odd voices in his bedroom in the middle of the night. Matt gasped and fell backwards against his dresser in complete shock. If this was a dream, it was a painful one.

Again, he heard the voices. "Ooo…that's gonna hurt." "Hey, are you alright?"

Matt could hear whatever was in the room slowly coming closer to him. Ignoring the pain, Matt got to his feet and moved quickly to where the light switch was. When the light came on and the voice's sources were revealed, Matt's eyes couldn't help but grow as wide as they'd ever had in his entire life.

Was he still dreaming? He had to be. Sitting below him were two characters that he had only seen on TV. Even more crazy was that those TV shows were animated.

Both of them were short (they got up to about just above Matt's knees). The one on the left looked something like a blue dog. The other looked like a giant yellow mouse with a lightning-bolt shaped tail. Their eyes were about the same in that they were black eyes with small white pupils. Matt already knew who (and what) they were. Both looked at him with smiles on their faces.

The one on the left said what Matt had heard plenty of times, "Oo..ha..hieee. My name is Stitch."

The one on the right said something Matt didn't expect, "My name is Pikachu, nice to meet you."

It was too much…way to much for Matt to handle. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Matt felt funny and confused in what he had just seen. Did he just see Stitch and a Pikachu in his room? That wasn't possible. They didn't exist. He had known that for the longest time. It had to have been a dream...

All that thought disappeared when he heard their voices again. "Phew, he's awake." Stitch and Pikachu were standing directly over him.

Matt gasped again. Using whatever strength he could muster, he crawled backwards all the way the wall. He looked at them both and continued to pant as though he'd just run two miles.

"Yousa ok?" Stitch asked.

"Hey, just breathe," Pikachu added. "You're ok..."

Matt had a million questions on his mind at the moment The only one he could come out with was, "Am I dead?" How else could this be happening?

Both looked at each other and started laughing. "Yousa look ok to Stitch!" he said.

"Yeah," Pikachu exclaimed. "You don't look dead to us..."

"I don't understand," Matt said. "You guys aren't real. You CAN'T be real!"

"We look real to Stitch."

"Look, I know this is a lot," Pikachu added. "But the truth is we _are_ real and we need your help."

Matt wasn't at all convinced. "No, no, no, no, no. You don't get it. You two are _cartoons_. Fictional. Make-believe. You can't honestly think I'd believe you."

Apparently, those were not very smart words. With that, Stitch and Pikachu lunged for the teen. Matt was then simultaneously punched in the stomach (by Stitch) and shocked in the foot (by Pikachu).

"How bout now?" Stitch asked.

Matt grunted in pain. Real pain! He was still sitting. "Ok, yeah. Sounds good..." He couldn't believe it. They _were_ real. Matt was probably out of his mind, but they were really here.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way," Pikachu exclaimed. "It's great to finally meet you Matt, we've been looking for you."

Stitch said, "Eh, Eh.."

Matt decided to go along with it. You don't have conversations with cartoons everyday. "Yeah, its my pleasure."

With that, Matt shook hands with both the little alien and Pokemon.

Matt immediately got his first question out of the way. "Ok, what are you doing here, in my room, in reality?"

"Wesa need you to come with us," Stitch replied. "Yousa in danger."

"Matt, we know you have mucho questions about what's going on, but we don't have time," Pikachu added. "We have to go."

"Why?" Matt asked. "What do you need me for?"

"Remember those men?" Stitch asked.

"What men?"

"The ones that came for you."

Matt shook his head, but then suddenly the memory came back to him. The chilling voice, the dark creatures, being slammed into the house everything. "Oh...those men..." He looked at both Stitch and Pikachu. "Why did they want me? I'm not that special."

"Trust me," Pikachu replied. "If _they_ came after you, then you are someone special."

It suddenly hit Matt. "Did _you guys_ make them go away? You're the ones that saved me?"

They both nodded yes. "Those guys easy," Stitch said. "You save yourself."

"Huh? How'd I do that?" He remembered grabbing something, but nothing more after that.

"If you want to know why," Pikachu replied. "then you can come with us and find out."

It was there Matt hesitated. It was enough that these two existed and they were standing in his room, but now they were asking him to go with somewhere.

"Where will you take me?" Matt asked.

"You'll see," Stitch replied.

_Should I go?_ The queston rang throughout his mind for several moments. A part of him wanted to say no, but another part of him wanted to find out what was really going on. Besides, Stitch and Pikachu looked a lot more trustworthy than the men from before.

Matt then thought of something. "What about my family? They're going to worry about me..."

"It's OK. They'll be safe," Stitch replied. "Wesa promise..."

"Yeah, don't worry about that," Pikachu also said. "They'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. They both nodded in unison.

Matt then made up his mind. He quickly threw on a white T-shirt and jeans over his other clothing. Meanwhile, Stitch and Pikachu were using some sort of strange magic to open up a portal. He then realized that they were the source of the light all along.

Soon, the little creatures were ready for him. "Are you ready?" Pikachu asked.

Matt hesitated. "I don't know really. I'll let you know when I get there…" He turned off his bedroom light and stepped towards the light. Taking a huge gulp, Matt put out his hand towards the light, not knowing what might happen.

Stitch and Pikachu then jumped up on Matt's shoulders, making him almost fall over in surprise.

"Is this really necessary?" he couldn't help but ask. They both nodded. Matt could only smile and he stepped forward, having no idea what was ahead of him.

If this really was a dream, there was no doubt it was the best one he'd ever had...

* * *

_**Why did the men come after Matt? Where are Stitch and Pikachu taking him? What the heck is going on? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	5. An Interesting Explanation

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

It didn't feel like an instant, but it was. In no time flat, Matt and his new companions had been transported to their destination.

Matt looked around and was amazed at the sight. It looked like he was inside an old building or a mansion.

"Where are we?" he asked.

It was then another voice answered the question, "Welcome to Disney Castle, Matt."

Matt spun around, looking for whoever had spoken. It sounded oddly familiar…Matt could then see someone coming closer to him.

"See ya in a minute,," Stitch then exclaimed. He and Pikachu then both jumped off his shoulders and started running off.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go!" Matt yelled. But it was too late. Before he knew it, they were both long gone through one of the many doors dotting the hallway.

However, Matt knew he wasn't alone. The figure had come within a few feet of him.

"I know that this very strange for you, but I can assure you none of us mean any harm to you," the man said.

By the time he got close enough for Matt to see his face, he could only stare in shock. He also knew who this was…from one of his favorite movies…

"You probably already know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I go by many names, but I prefer one in particular...Neo."

Matt was in awe, he was staring at one of the coolest people he had ever seen. Neo was 'The One', he was all powerful. He could do anything...and he was standing just a few feet away. Matt was now really liking where this was going.

"Wow...," Matt said. "Can I just say that you are so freaking cool!"

"Yeah, that's what they tell me," Neo replied. "Hey, kid. Who is the name of the actor who plays me again?"

"Keanu Reeves."

"Oh. I guess he's alright from what I hear. . Anyway, we should get down to business. I'm guessing you want to know why you're here."

Matt nodded yes.

"You're also probably wondering why you are meeting characters that you believe don't exist."

"Yeah. How do I know that I haven't gone crazy?"

"First of all, you aren't crazy. Consider this, how do you think that those creators actually came up with all of the great stories and movies you know?"

"I don't know...they can have pretty wild imaginations."

"Well, their imaginations betray them. Most of those stories are _real_, just as real as you are. The world you know is very unique, Matt. I don't think it ever has been touched. There are no signs of magic or anything like the others."

"Wait..wait..hold up. No way. How can this be?" Matt already had a headache. "Why now then? Why would anything magical or unreal want to come to reality anyway?"

"You," Neo replied.

"Yeah right, I'm not special."

"If we're right, you are more special then you could possibly imagine. That is why those men in dark clothingcame for you."

Neo continued. "Matt, they are from a deadly group of warriors known as the Organization. They go and spread the Heartless and Nobodies to other worlds…"

"Wait…Heartless…I know what those are."

"Do you now? You know everything then."

"Yes, they're from a video game I've played. It's called…"

"…_Kingdom Hearts_. Yes, it's true.."

Matt stood there. "No way. It really exists. The Heartless, Nobodies, it all exists. It can't be. Then it hit him. "All of those adventures really happened. With Sora and all."

Neo looked at him. "Yes, Sora and Riku saved Kingdom Hearts from Xemnas and the original Organization. But that's all changed now."

"Wait, what do you mean the original Organization? They're back?"

"Unfortunately," a new, familar voice replied. "it looks like they are back."

Matt looked and saw exactly who he thought he would see, and he bowed towards the being as he walked towards them. He was a small mouse with two big ears on his head. He was decorated in royalty clothing.

"Wow, I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you King Mickey."

"The pleasure is mine, Matt. I know and understand this has come at quite a shock to you. Seems both Neo and I are pretty famous in your world. But's that's not important now. Somehow, a new and powerful leader has come forth. He is just as or even more powerful than Xemnas was."

"He's a Nobody?" Matt asked.

"That's what we believe, and a very powerful one at that. Someone very powerful must have given in to darkness and he was created. The worst thing is, he wields the Keyblade."

"Whoa..."

"Which is why you're here, Matt," Neo stated. "We need your help."

This was the part Matt was anticipating. The question about why he was here, talking to Neo and Mickey Mouse, had been nagging at his brain. It was driving him nuts.

"Why am I here then?" Matt asked. "Why do you guys want _my_ help?"

King Mickey replied, "Matt, do you remember when those men came for you?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the things that came out of the ground? They were Heartless. Do you know how you escaped?"

"Yeah, I remember hitting them with something. It made them let go of me. I don't remember what it was, though."

King Mickey smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, there is only one thing that can ward off Heartless."

Matt looked at them and shook his head. "No way. It can't be. I can't be a…_Keyblader_."

"How else could you have fended off the Heartless?" Neo asked. "It somehow came to your aid."

"Matt, the Keyblade has chosen _you," _King Mickey said. "You have been given a great honor."

Matt froze at the spot. This couldn't be happening. Him, a Keyblader? Yeah, right.

"No way. You must have the wrong guy. Why me? Why now? This can't be happening…"

Neo looked at Matt with concern. "Look, I know this a lot. We understand."

That made Matt even more frustrated. "Understand? Understand what? I'm just a regular guy, ok. I'm not special or anything. I'm no Sora!"

King Mickey then asked, "Why don't you try summoning it then?"

Matt hesitated. "What if it doesn't come?"

"Then I guess we were wrong about ya."

"Then I can go home?"

"Yep. It'll be like you were never here."

Matt thought long and hard. He thought, _What the hell? What if I can? What have I got to lose?_

_Only my sanity..._

"Ok, I'll give it a try. How do I do it?"

"Let me demonstrate," He held out his hand and a blade shaped like key appeared out of thin air in his hand. "Now you try."

Matt held out his hand and closed his eyes. This was the moment of truth. He concentrated on what the Keyblade looked like with all his might. For a second, he was sure nothing would happen. When he finally clenched his fist, he didn't feel air between his fingers. He felt _metal_.

Matt opened his eyes and saw it in his hand. He gasped in surprise It was a huge key with a blade attached to it on the end. The handle was blue instead of the king's yellow.

"So it is true," Neo said. "He has been chosen."

Matt just stared at it. From the moment he had grabbed it, he had a strange new feeling. He thought it would be much heavier, but instead it was quite light. He felt good, _really good_. It was like an adrenaline rush was soaring through him. Matt felt like he could do anything, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Wow," Matt said. "This is sooo cool. I feel so powerful."

"Yeah," King Mickey replied. "It tends to do that."

"Ok, so I can use this thing," Matt said. "What do want me to do?"

"First," Neo said. "You and I are going to make sure you can use that thing properly. We don't want you going around poking people's eyes out."

"No way, man," Matt said. "I think I can handle myself.

"Matt, please," the King pleaded. "Sora may not have needed it, but I think you do. It won't take long, I promise. You'll catch on quick."

Matt was excited. So he needed a little training in order to wield a Keyblade. That wasn't a big deal. Then Matt thought of something…

"What about my family? My friends?" Matt knew that while going on the adventure he had always wanted was great, but he also remembered what he was leaving behind. "King Mickey, Neo. I have a life back home. I have a family who's going to worry about me. They're going to wonder where I am. I'm going off to college soon. I have jobs right now. I can't just abandon everything I've known."

"Well, Sora kind of did," Neo spoke up. "What's the difference?"

"Neo, please," the King added. "I'm sorry that we have to ask you to do this Matt, but being as how you've been chosen we need you."

"More than you know," Neo said.

King Mickey then said, "The one thing I do want you to do is to go home for now. I want you to lie low for a day or two."

Neo also spoke up. "Once we know for sure what the Organization's plans are, you'll know more about what we're up against. Be ready, though. While your training with me will be brief, I promise it won't be painless."

Matt was instantly relieved. He didn't have to leave for good. After all this excitement he needed a little bit of sleep.

"Ok, thank you guys. I'll be ready for when you come get me."

"There are a couple of catches though, Matt," Neo said.

"Like what?"

"First of all, you have to make sure that you don't bust out the Keyblade unless lives depend on it. You may be destined to know of our existence, but we don't think the rest of your world is."

Matt had expected something like this. "Yeah, that's no problem really. Don't use the Keyblade unless it's life and death, ok. What else?"

"Stitch and Pikachu will need to stay with you for the time being," the King stated.

Matt's jaw fell wide open. "WHAT? Are you serious?"

The King nodded "Dead serious. We can't be too careful."

"Besides," Neo added. "You'll get to know them a whole lot better." He had a look of satisfaction on his face.

Matt just shook his head. "Man...how am I going to explain this? 'Hey dad, do you mind if an alien and a Pokemon stay at our house?'"

"I thought you might ask that. While they'll do their best to remain invisible (The king had a sort of look on his face that didn't comfort Matt too much), you must make sure that their existence remains a secret."

Matt couldn't believe it. He had to babysit. Some Keyblader he was going to be.

"Damn," Matt whispered under his breath.

The king grabbed Matt by the shoulder. "There is much more to tell you, but for now that's all we have for you. Go home and get some rest."

Matt nodded. He figured he was going to need it for what was ahead...

* * *

_**So Matt learns he's a Keyblader. What will life be like from now on? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	6. Babysitting

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

The next thing Matt knew, he was lying back in his bed staring at the ceiling.

He looked at his clock and found it was 6:30. Normally, he would have had to scramble to get up for work in the morning.

Then again, he remembered that he didn't have to go today because of his minor concussion. (His head felt a lot better actually. That sleep he got had done the trick).

Matt sat up and wondered. _Could have it…all of it…have been a dream?_ Was he really a chosen Keyblader? Did he really talk to Neo and Mickey?

The silence was broken when Matt's dad knocked on his door. He had checked in to make sure his son was feeling better.

Matt really didn't feel like going to work today, so he decided to play to his sustained injury. Why not? He told Dad his head still wasn't feeling that good and that he needed some more rest.

A few minutes later, Matt was falling back to sleep. Hopefully, another exciting dream awaited him…

In what felt like an instant later, Matt could feel nudges on his head and shoulders.

"Matt, cmon wake up."

"Mesa hungry."

"Yeah, cmon Matt."

"No get off, I'm trying to sleep." Then Matt realized who they were. Before he knew it, he was wide awake and sitting up in his bed.

"Holy crap!" There they were. Stitch and Pikachu. Sitting on his bed.

"Hieee...," Stitch said with a small wave. Pikachu chuckled a little.

This was it; Matt knew he had officially lost his mind. "Are you telling me that everything that happened last night really did happen? I'm still having a hard time believing it. They nodded back in order to confirm it.

So what was it the King had told him to do? Lie low. Make sure Stitch and Pikachu didn't get seen either. That was probably best. Nobody would really believe him anyway.

"Am I the only one who can see you guys?" Matt asked.

"Naga," Stitch said. "Anybody can."

"Ok, so all I have to do is make sure you guys don't reveal yourselves. That can't be too hard, right?"

They both smiled at him in a way that made Matt less than confident.

"Ok, well. We pretty much have the house to ourselves for a while; at least until my dad and sister get home. What do you want to do?"

In unison, they said, "EAT!" Matt really couldn't disagree. He had forgotten about that.

Matt knew Stitch ate just about anything and Pikachu could eat most foods as well, so he was relieved that they didn't need anything in peculiar. After some cereal (Stitch even ate the box. Matt found this very amusing), and just about anything else they could find, Matt decided to test their video game skills. What else were they going to do? Play dress up?

After a couple hours and a pretty handy ass whooping by Matt, Stitch and Pikachu were hungry again.

"Here's a thought, how about we go to town?" Matt suggested. "That way you guys can get what you want."

With that, they piled into Matt's car. Both had called shotgun and had raced to get to the car in about a blink of an eye.

"Hey, I was here first!"

"Naga, mesa here first!"

"No way! I was"

"Naga!"

Matt interrupted, "Aren't you guys small enough to share the seat anyway?" Stitch and Pikachu reluctantly decided to share it.

Matt's car was kind of a piece of junk, but he really didn't care. A car was still a car. His dad had given it to him for his 16th birthday. Sometimes, it could be a pain in the ass, but most of the time it got Matt to where he wanted to go anyway. He wondered whether or not he would get to take it with him to the castle.

Because Matt and his family in the country, it would take a bit to get to his town. Something had been bugging Matt ever since he had first met his new comopanions.. He asked Pikachu, "Hey a couple of questions for you."

"Go ahead," Pikachu said.

"Are you just a regular Pikachu? Or are you _the _Pikachu?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum's Pikachu if that is what you're asking?"

"Ok, that's what I thought because there aren't a whole lot of other famous ones I know of. Another thing, how the hell can I understand you? Aren't Pokemon only allowed to say their names?"

Pikachu nodded. "Yes, but when King Mickey asked for my help he granted me the ability to speak English. It's kind of nice. I like it. It's nice not having to say your name all of the time." That definitely made some sort of sense to Matt. Then again, this whole thing wasn't making any sort of sense.

When they got to town, Matt had to stop at 5 different places because Stitch and Pikachu couldn't decide what they wanted. They were amazed at fast food places. Matt had to remember they weren't used to reality. It was also complicated because they had to keep hiding under the seat whenever Matt went through the drive-thru to order something.

After what felt like an hour of gathering, the three went to a place out in the country near Matt's home to eat their food. It was near a couple of trees and they provided good shade. Stitch and Pikachu seemed pretty happy with the food that they had gotten and thanked Matt for buying it for them.

It was weird, having a meal with cartoons. Yet it felt so cool to Matt. How many other people could say they've done it?

Matt still had one unanswered question and he felt like now would be a good time to get it answered. Unfortunately, he knew it wouldn't be an easy one to ask. The teen didn't like asking these sort of questions. It was one of his flaws.

"Look, you've guys have asked a lot about me. I still have another question for you both."

"Ok," they said together. They both looked eagerly at Matt as if they knew a tough question was coming.

"I know apparently why I'm going through all this. I'm apparently been chosen as a Keyblader. I'm just a bit curious though. Why _are _you guys here? Why do you want to help me?"

There was a moment of silence. Stitch and Pikachu looked at each other with concern.

"_She _asked us to help," Stitch said.

Matt was confused. "She? Who are you talking about?"

"It was weird" Pikachu said. "King Mickey had come to us asking for help and we said we would think about it. It was a tough choice."

Stitch added in. "We met a woman. She ask us to help Matt."

"Yeah. There was something about her. I don't know. When she spoke to us, she sounded desperate."

"She begged us to help. Stitch and Pikachu couldn't say no."

Pikachu looked at Matt. "She said that you were someone who couldn't do what you had to do alone. She said she wanted us to go with you. It was like we were the _only_ ones who could help you."

"She like an angel. No could refuse. Wesa wanted to meet you." Stitch said.

Matt sat in silence. "Wow. Did she say her name at all?"

They shook their heads no. Apparently they had seen her face, but she hadn't said her name.

"She really seemed to care about you," Pikachu said. "We asked King Mickey and he said he didn't know who she was either."

"Well, that kind of sucks," Matt said.

Matt thought for a few minutes. So apparently there was a woman somewhere who had convinced Stitch and Pikachu to come to him. _I wonder if I'll meet her…_

Suddenly, Stitch and Pikachu jumped to their feet. "Do you sense that?" Pikachu asked.

"Eh," Stitch said. "Someone here."

A wind started to pick up. It began to blow around the trees around them. A cold feeling swept across the entire field.

"Who? Who's here? The Organization?"

They nodded. "They're not alone, either," Pikachu said.

* * *

_**Uh oh! This can't be good! What will happen next? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	7. A strong enemy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a portal opened up before Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. It was the same kind that the latter two had used, except it was now covered in shadow and darkness. This time another cloaked figure stepped towards the three.

"It's _him_," Stitch said with a growl.

"Xavier," Pikachu said.

"Who the hell is Xavier?" Matt asked.

The figure revealed down his hood and showed his face unlike his predecessors. He didn't look much older than Matt was. He had long red hair that fell to his neck and a scar on his right cheek. He had the darkest eyes Matt had ever seen (and that included Stitch and Pikachu's eyes which were black to begin with). He had a small smile on his face; a smile which made Matt's blood boil.

"Well if it isn't the 'Dynamic Duo'?" Xavier spoke. "Did you honestly think you could hide him from me?"

"Wesa don't know what you talking about!" Stitch said.

"Hmm…really. Rumor has it that there is a new Keyblader somewhere in this world, and they wouldn't reveal themselves to just anybody."

This ticked Matt off a little bit, making him grunt. "So maybe I'm the guy, so what? What are you gonna do about it?"

Xavier gave an evil little chuckle. "Well that's simple of course. Keybladers make my group's job very, very difficult. I believe that you're coming with me…one way or another."

"Really? You and what army?" Matt yelled back. Unfortunately, those weren't the best choice of words.

Xavier laughed. "How about this army?"

With that, he raised his hand and summoned a whole group of Shadow Heartless to his side. They crawled out of the ground just like Matt remembered them. They still didn't look that menacing though.

Stitch and Pikachu looked at Matt, then at each other. It looked like a silent conflict between them. They quickly nodded in agreement.

"Leave these guys to us Matt," Pikachu said.

Stitch then added, "These Heartless no big deal."

Xavier then pointed at the three and yelled, "Bring me the Keyblader! NOW!" The Heartless obeyed charged at them.

Stitch and Pikachu then did something Matt hadn't expected. Stitch summoned two blasters and Pikachu summoned what looked like a lightning-shaped sword.

Stitch then sent a barrage of laser fire on the Heartless while also throwing in body blows. Matt remembered that the little alien had super-strength that could come in handy.

Pikachu, on the other hand, seemed to channel his electrical power into his sword. What he lacked in strength, Pikachu made up for in speed. He was so quick, the Heartless didn't know what hit them as they were slashed and electrocuted away with a poof.

Within minutes, the two had the Heartless taken down. "Wow! Good job!" Matt exclaimed. Unfortunately, he had a bad feeling that this wasn't over yet.

Xavier sighed. "Well, I guess if you want something done right, you do the job yourself… Oh well, I was getting bored anyway." He reached into his cloak and brought out a long samurai-like sword with spikes attached on the end. Matt had a funny feeling about it that sent a chill down his spine.

"I'll ask again. Hand over the Keyblader and it won't get messy."

Pikachu and Stitch raised their weapons. They said together, "Not gonna happen!"

Xavier laughed. "Very well. Have it your way." With that, he swung his sword hard horizontally, sending a strong shockwave that knocked Stitch and Pikachu into Matt and onto the ground.

"Whoa," Matt said as he rubbed his head. "That was rough. Are you guys ok?"

"Eh," Stitch said. "Stitch good."

"Me too," said Pikachu. "This guy is going to be a pain to beat."

The two sprang to their feet and quickly rushed towards Xavier. They were both very quick, but Xavier was quicker. He managed to swing his sword and block their oncoming attacks with ease. Stitch and Pikachu bounced hard off of Xavier, but they landed on their feet.

"Seriously," Xavier said. "Is that all you've got?"

Stitch yelled, "Naga! Eat this!" He aimed his blasters and fired several plasma blasts towards the stronger foe. Xavier moved very quickly and deflected all of the blasts in the opposite direction as though it was nothing. Stitch growled in frustration.

"Ok then. How about a Thunderbolt?" Pikachu yelled. He charged up his body and unleashed a large bolt of electricity.

Using his sword, Xavier somehow _caught the lightning_. He held it in his sword for a couple of seconds before he deflected it away.

"No way!" Pikachu yelled with shock.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that in order to beat me," Xavier said with a nasty smirk. He wasn't kidding. Stitch and Pikachu kept sending their best attacks at Xavier, but he was just too quick and too strong for the two of them. He deflected every head-on and long ranged attack with ease. There was nothing Matt could do but watch as they struggled.

After a few minutes, Stitch and Pikachu began to show signs of tiring. Xavier looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I think I've let you play long enough," Xavier said. "Now I believe it's my turn."

Before Matt could even blink, Xavier sent powerful blast of energy from his sword. It rocketed towards Stitch and Pikachu, but luckily they still dodged the blasts...barely.

Amazingly, Xavier then managed to get up close and swing his sword at them. They barely blocked the blow. Unfortunately, the force of the blow still knocked them to the ground hard. Both grunted in pain and struggled to get up.

"Stitch! Pikachu! Hang in there!" Within minutes, Matt could tell they were exhausted. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He had to act, but how?

Seeing how Stitch and Pikachu were tiring, Xavier stood at the ready. "Ready to hand him over yet boys? I promise I won't hurt you...much"

"Naga," Stitch said weakly. "Mala…questa…"

"Bring it on…," Pikachu added. They then got into their battle stances once more.

Matt watched in awe. He couldn't believe it. What kept them going? Why were they protecting him so hard? They barely even knew him...

Xavier spread an evil grin on his face, but he looked at Matt. "Playtime is over. It's time to finish this." Xavier suddenly charged hard at Matt, preparing an energy blast.

Matt had no time to react, freezing in terror. He heard Stitch and Pikachu yell his name. This was it…

* * *

_**Uh oh! This can't be good either! Can Matt survive? Can Xavier be defeated? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	8. The Next Keyblader

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Matt opened his eyes. Xavier was still charging towards him looking to finish him off, but it seemed something had slowed him down. Matt looked around. It wasn't just Xavier, too. Everything had stopped. Matt saw Stitch and Pikachu looking in terror towards him, but didn't hear them.

_What's happening?_ Matt thought. _I should be a goner…but I'm not._

Matt opened and closed his eyes again. He gasped and found himself in a completely new place from before. He was now standing on a strange new platform that was surrounded by nothing but darkness all around him. The teen looked down and saw strange figures all around him. They were pictures of people he knew in his life such as his family and friends...including Stitch and Pikachu.

All of a sudden, the Keyblade came into Matt's hands. It was then Matt heard something call to him. It wasn't a voice, yet it felt like a good feeling. He couldn't put his foot on it. Then he did hear a voice…

**_It is time. _**

_Huh? What the hell? Who's there? Are you coming out of my mind?_

**_You have been chosen. Don't be afraid. Just believe in yourself and you can do no wrong. _**

_What? What are you talking about? Why me?_

**_Remember, don't be afraid. Use your gift wisely…_**

The voice faded away. _Wait! Come back! I have more questions!_

It was no use. Whoever or whatever the voice was, it had since gone.

Matt looked down at the Keyblade in his hand and gripped it hard. "Great...now what?" he asked.

Suddenly, Matt's body was surrounded by a bright light. He closed his eyes and felt immediately warm, like a warm blanket had been wrapped around him.

"Alright...," Matt then said. He opened his eyes once more. "Let's do this..."

* * *

_**I know...short and sweet. Get ready for some fun! **_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	9. First Battle

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners!_**

Pikachu and Stitch could only watch in horror as they saw the one they were meant to protect take the devastating. They both gasped before screaming out in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"MATT!" Nothing had survived Xavier's best attack before…

They had failed.

Xavier smiled maliciously. He had taken successfully taken out the Keyblader with his most devastating attack. No doubt his Master would be pleased...

Or did he? He hadn't felt a body as he swung…he instead felt..._metal. _Xavier couldn't believe what he saw next. Matt stood there next to him, with _his attack blocked._

Matt smiled. Thanks to the time shift from before, he' had more than enough time to block the attack. He also hadn't taken any of the damage inflicted.

Xavier and Matt then jumped back from each other before facing off in a deadly stare.

"How?" Xavier asked. "You should be dead! No one can resist me!" He then looked down and laughed. "Well then, I suppose that you are the next Keyblader after all."

Matt kept the smile on his face. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, jerkoff?"

Stitch and Pikachu sat there in shock. "No way," Pikachu mumbled. "How did he...?"

"Whoa...," Stitch added. It somehow seemed that Matt had accessed some sort of power that wasn't there before.

"What do you know?" Xavier stated. "A challenge."

Before either said another word, Matt and Xavier sped towards one other with their blades raised high. They soon matched each other blow for blow, sword on Keyblade. Both were evenly matched as the sounds of metal on metal clashed through the air around them.

Matt didn't know how he was moving so quickly. It was as if new instincts had risen up in him. Like the moment when he first summoned the Keyblade, he felt at this exact moment that he could do anything. It was as if he'd learned swordplay in a matter of seconds.

After several minutes, both Matt and Xavier jumped away from each other again. Both were breathing hard having used up a good amount of energy.

Xavier laughed. "I'm impressed. For one who just acquired the Keyblade, you fight like one who's had it for much longer."

Pikachu and Stitch beamed at Matt from afar. They couldn't believe he had accomplished his skill with the Keyblade so quickly.

"Way to go, Matt!"

"Cu baja!"

Xavier then looked at the smaller enemies and suddenly cracked an evil grin. Matt could see a murderous look in his enemy's eyes. He knew what Xavier had in mind…and had to get there first. They wouldn't read it in time.

Xavier suddenly turned and sped towards Stitch and Pikachu, all the while preparing a final energy blast from his sword. He figured he needed take them both out while he still could. This way...he could force the Keyblader to fight all on his own...just one-on-one.

Stitch and Pikachu barely saw it coming. They looked in shock as the blast come closer…with neither one daring to move a muscle. As the light from the attack came closer, both of them closed their eyes and braced themselves for the impact.

The blast had connected with something, sending the air flying with dust.

Xavier looked to have blasted Stitch and Pikachu to bits. To his amazement, that was nowhere near as close...

Stitch and Pikachu dared to open their eyes. They looked up to see Matt was standing in front of them, his entire body shaking with concentration. Somehow...someway...he had _caught _Xavier's blast on the top of his Keyblade. It took all his strength just to keep it steady. He only needed a second…

"I don't think so!," Matt yelled. "Take this!" With all his might, he hurled Xavier's blast back to its original owner. Matt had even added a little extra of his power along with it.

Xavier could only watch and scream as his own blast came hurtling at him. Matt shielded his friends from the ensuing blast and shockwaves.. He could feel the energy coming from it, knowing his enemy was in big trouble.

When the smoke had finally cleared, Matt looked up as did Stitch and Pikachu. He gasped at what he found.

Xavier had somehow survived. He was on one knee and was out of breath. His clothes had been mostly torn up.

"How?," Matt yelled in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

Xavier looked up at Matt and managed to produce a small laugh. "Even _he_ had no idea you'd be this strong. Who knows? You might even outdo Sora. No matter, the Organization will succeed. Not even _you_ could stop us if you tried."

Xavier then spread his grin once more. "Besides, I accomplished a part of my mission. Heh heh. I was just trying to distract those two weaklings long enough for my comrades to pull off a side goal."

Matt was intrigued. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Xavier just smiled and the black portal opened again. He was gone before Matt could even think of going after him.

_Darn it. What did he mean by his 'side goal'? _Matt thought. He then turned his attention towards Stitch and Pikachu. "Are you guys ok?"

Stitch and Pikachu looked shaken and exhausted, but they just looked in amazement at Matt. He could tell they were stunned at what just occurred. Instead of protecting him, he'd ended up saving them!

"Matt," Pikachu said softly. "You saved us."

"Eh," Stitch added. "Yousa save us."

"Thank you."

Matt blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I couldn't just let him kill you could I? You're my friends and I couldn't let you get hurt. I guess were even now, huh?"

The trio all looked at each other for a few moments in silence. Just hours ago, Matt had first met Pikachu and Stitch. The two fought their asses off to protect him from Xavier, even though they had just met him. And now, Matt had just jumped in front of an energy blast for them in return. If that wasn't special, Matt didn't know what else was.

Matt had to break the silence. "Man...I need to get you guys some help." _But how...?_

As if something had answered his prayers, a portal of light opened up behind him. Matt didn't ponder how it could have occurred, knowing where it probably led. He extended his hand to Stitch and Pikachu. "Climb on. I'll carry you guys back to the castle."

"Ok," Stitch and Pikachu said weakly They both took his hand before Matt hoisted them on his shoulders.

Earlier, the feeling of two cartoon on his shoulders felt uncomfortable and strange. Now, it felt kind of different. It felt good to have them with him. It even felt pretty cool.

At that moment, whether they knew it or not, a great bond had been formed.

* * *

_**Well, looks like Matt is all oiled up and ready to be a Keyblader! But what did Xavier mean by his side goal? Will Stitch and Pikachu be OK? Find out soon! **_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	10. Back at the castle

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Matt didn't know how he had done it, but he had somehow managed to bring the exhausted Stitch and Pikachu back to Disney Castle through a portal. Both had since passed out on his shoulders and sleeping soundly.

When Matt arrived, it seemed he like was in the main courtyard where he had first spoken to Neo and King Mickey earlier.

"Hello?," Matt yelled. "Is anyone here? I need help!"

Matt then heard footsteps coming from behind. Running toward him came Neo, Queen Minnie, and the two chipmunks Chip and Dale.

Neo was shaking and had a weird look on his face. Matt didn't know whether it was from anger or shock. "What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know...," Matt replied. "But Stitch and Pikachu...they're really worn out..."

Queen Minnie gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh dear. Don't worry, Matt. We'll get them taken care of immediately. Chip and Dale, please round up the guards and take Stitch and Pikachu to the medical chamber so they can rest."

"You got it, Queen Minnie!" Chip replied with a salute. He and Dale then had the magic brooms come and take Stitch and Pikachu to another end of the castle. Matt gave them both his best wishes.

Neo was still shaking. "Alright, Matt. Start talking. What the hell happened out there?"

Matt sighed. There was no need to hide it. He went on to explain to Neo and the Queen about the encounter with Xavier. They both looked at him in amazement.

Neo spread a small grin. "I guess I was wrong. Somehow you've managed to harness the Keyblade's power before you were ready."

Matt grinned back. "I don't know how it happened, Neo. One minute I'm clueless and the next I felt powerful, like nothing could stop me." Matt looked around and then noticed something. "Where is the King?"

Queen Minnie sighed. "Oh, he's out and about again. He wanted to get down to the bottom of this new Organization for himself. Neo stayed behind here to wait for you."

"The problem is that you're way ahead of schedule," Neo said. "The King should have returned by now."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Matt asked. "Wait and do nothing?"

"I don't know." Neo and the Queen then looked at each other with a look of concern. Matt could somehow sense something wasn't right.

_At least I accomplished a part of my mission._ Matt couldn't get that Xavier's comment out of his head.

"Xavier…He said he accomplished something," Matt said. "I don't know what he meant."

"Matt, you'd better sit down," Neo then exclaimed with a calm voice. The Queen had a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Xavier wasn't kidding with you when he said he accompished something. The Organization…"

"What?" Matt demanded. "Tell me, Neo."

"They…they've taken someone from your world."

Matt froze in his place. _Taken someone?_ "What do you mean? Who did they take?"

Neo stared in another direction. "A girl… From what I know, she's from your town and is your age. We managed to retrieve this picture from you're room. You're in it." Neo took something out of his jacket.

"Give it to me, please," Matt asked. He grabbed the photo out of Neo's hand and gasped at what he saw. "No…not her."

It was Laura. She was a little shorter than Matt, had brown hair and eyes, and was a very kind girl. She was one of his good friends from back at school. This was the picture of the two of them going to junior prom together. That was a great night.

Matt sighed. "Are you sure it's her they took?"

Neo replied, "Yes, I'm guessing you know her."

"She's...my friend…"

This was kind of true. After that prom, Matt didn't have the courage to ask her out. He was sure this hurt Laura's feelings. Matt liked her, and was sure she liked him. Something just didn't work out. They were still good friends, though. Laura had started to date this one other guy Matt knew. He wasn't sure when he would talk to her again.

Matt started shaking. "What did they want with her? What will they do?"

"I'm not sure," Neo replied. "but they won't kill her if that's what you're thinking. Look, Matt. I'm sorry. I understand she means something to you, otherwise the Organization wouldn't have taken her in the first place."

"How could they?" Matt yelled in frustration. "She has nothing to do with this!"

Neo put a hand on Matt's shoulders. "We'll get her back, Matt. I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"Yes, we will," said the Queen.

Matt was shaking in fury. "How? What are we supposed to do? Just sit here on our butts and do nothing! I'm not going to her spend one more minute in the hands of those freaks!" He turned to leave.

"Matt! Wait!" Matt turned to see Neo holding him back. "King Mickey knows about this too. He feels bad about it."

"The king asked us to tell you," Queen Minnie added. "that he feels awful about this happening. He admits that's it's his fault. He is doing everything in his power to find Laura. Please, Matt, let us help you."

Matt looked at them. He was still furious…then he felt sad. "What am I supposed to do? Just leave her there…"

"No," Neo replied. "you just have to believe that she'll be alright. For now, you and I have to go somewhere."

"For what?" Matt asked, his eyebrows raised.

Neo then cracked a wide grin. "A little training…"

* * *

_**Hmm...wonder what kind of training Neo has in store for Matt. Can they work together to save Laura?**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	11. Training session

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Neo and Matt soon arrived through a portal of light in somewhere dark and damp. From what Neo had said, they were in some sort of ruins of underground cites.

Neo turned to Matt and said, "Welcome to my world. It's pretty much a bunch of hell." Matt nodded. He understood that the world Neo came from was sort of in a apocolyptic state. HE then noticed Neo wasn't wearing his traditional cloak and sunglasses anymore. He now wore ragged and torn clothing from his head all the way to his toes. Matt looked down and saw he was wearing the exact same kind of clothing.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "This is new!"

Neo chuckled and looked around. "They're coming," he said.

"Who's coming?" Matt asked.

"My crew."

A moment later, a rushing sound filled the air above them. Matt looked up and saw a huge ship with glowing blue jets on it's bottom. Matt couldn't help but stare at it with wide eyes. It was a hovercraft! Slowly, the large craft set down next to them. Neo then motioned for him to follow.

When they both made it inside, they were greeted by two individuals. One was a young woman with short brown hair, while the other looked like an older black man who was bald. Matt had seen the _Matrix _trilogy enough to know who they were.

The woman, known as Trinity, rushed out and quickly embraced Neo. He returned the favor. From what Matt could tell, they had definitely missed each other.

The other man, Morpheus, extended his hand. "Matt, welcome aboard the _Nebercunezzer_. We've been waiting for you."

"Yes, it's good to finally meet you," Trinity said.

Matt shook both their hands eagerly. "Before we do anything, let me just say. Where I'm from, you guys are so awesome! It's so cool to know you guys all really exist."

Morpheus smiled. "I would believe we would be, but that isn't important now. What is is that we get you properly trained with the Keyblade. From what I've heard, you've got a task ahead of you that will require it."

Suddenly, a young black man with long dreadlocks rushed out to the group. " Good to see you back, Neo. Is this the guy?"

"Yes, Link," Morpheus said. "This is the Keyblader, Matt. Go ahead and load up the program for us would you?"

"You got it!" With that, Link rushed off.

"Program?" Matt asked with a confused look. "What program?" They didn't really expect for him to be able to enter the Matrix, did they?

Neo seemed to notice Matt's confusion. "I know this sounds wierd, but you may need to take a feel of the back of your neck."

Matt gulped and reached towards his neck. He gasped. He didn't feel just skin…he felt a hole. "Oh, crap."

"You'll get used to it," Trinity said.

"I hope so."

Morpheus and Neo led Matt into the core of the ship. Inside, there were several beat up chairs with monitors attached. Matt also knew that these were used to 'hack' into the Matrix, a computer liked simulation created by machines.

Morpheus then said, "Matt, please have a seat."

Matt felt nervous as he leaned back into the seat. He knew what was about to happen...and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Neo could see Matt's look of worry. "Yeah, I had that feeling too. Just sit back and try to relax. I won't lie. It'll feel weird."

Before Matt knew it, something was shoved into the plug in his neck. Matt felt an instant rush, like he was being hurdled forward like a roller coaster. Suddenly, it was over as soon as it was started.

Matt looked around him and saw nothing but white. He also noticed that his clothes had changed. He was now wearing what was like a bath robe.

"Interesting. Isn't it?"

Matt whirled around. Neo stood before him, in his regular clothing from before. "You are probably wondering why we plugged you into a computer, right?" Neo asked.

"You said it was for training," Matt said.

"Precisely. In here, I'm going to test you. I want to see just how much you have mastered the Keyblade. Load it up, Link."

Instantly, parts began flowing and forming a beach scene around the two. Soon, it looked and felt exactly like he was standing next to the ocean.

"Alright, let's begin!" Neo suddenly whipped out two SMGs from his pockets and fired at Matt without warning.

"Whoa!" Matt barely had enough time to call the Keyblade to his side. Then, by slowing the scene down, he managed to knock the bullets away before they hit. They clicked into the sand below him.

"Hmm, not bad kid," Neo said.

"Thanks, but I don't know how I'm doing it ," Matt said. "It's like I'm just reacting on instinct alone I've never actually fought before now."

"I believe that's how you're supposed to fight, by instinct. Now, let's continue."

Matt dodged every attack Neo threw at him, whether it be by gun, martial arts, or swordplay. Unfortunately, Neo was fast as well, so Matt had a hard time hitting him.

After a few minutes, Neo halted the sparring so they could both catch their breath."Ok, that's not bad. Not at all…but you can definitely be much faster."

Matt asked, "How? Is that possible?"

"What you have to realize, like I did, is that you're no longer in the world you came from. You are not limited here, or anywhere for that reason. You have to let go of everything you once knew to be true if you want to fully become one with the Keyblade."

Matt looked down. Neo was kind of right actually. He was still finding it hard to believe in what he was doing. Fighting with a magical key. Meeting characters he had only dreamed of meeting. Beating evil. Was this all really happening?

"I don't know, Neo. I'm having a hard time here. Where I'm from, all of this...is something unreal."

Neo sighed. "Why don't we try this? Link, load up the targets."

Three targets then popped up in front of Neo and Matt. They were about 30 feet away in distance.

Neo looked at Matt. "Now, what we're going to do is something you're definitely not used to."

"What might that be?" Matt asked curiously

Give you another option to play with." Before Matt could ask, Neo faced a target and quickly launched a beam of light t"wards it from his hand. It exploded into a million pieces.

"Whoa," Matt said. "What the hell? What was that?"

Neo smiled. "This? This is what is going to give you the edge."

"How?"

"King Mickey and I believe that you have something that no Keyblader before you possesses. What you have is a kind of energy within you."

"What kind of energy?"

"What I mean is that you have is the ability to convert your power into energy and use it as a weapon. With the power of the Keyblade at your side, you may have more power inside you than ever imagined."

Matt beamed in awe. _He had power no one else did? Cool… _"How do I do it?"

"It's harder than it looks. You must focus your power into one point on your body, and then release it from your hand. It takes a lot of focus. Give it a try."

Matt said, "Alright, I suppose." He closed his eyes and tried to feel the energy inside him. He gathered himself and held out his hand. Matt could feel a sort of warmth on it and released it quickly. When he opened his eyes , Matt saw that he had only put a small hole into the target.

"Damn it!" Matt yelled. "What happened?"

Neo shook his head. "You've got a long way to go…but that is what we're here for. We have all the time we need in here. Let's try that again."

Before Matt could, he heard a strange ringing. Neo answered his phone.

"What? What is it?"

Matt could hear Link on the line. "Neo, something is wrong. The code has undergone a major shift into something I've never seen before."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I'm gonna get you…out …before…some…wrong."

"Link, you're breaking up."

"…Neo…can't…losin…connection…you…own…"

"Link? Link? Damn it!" Neo hung up his phone and looked anxiously at Matt. "This can't be good!"

Suddenly, Matt and Neo were sent hurtling downward through the ground. Soon, they both were falling through endless space towards an unknown destination. It didn't last long though. Before they knew it, Matt and Neo hit solid earth. Both grunted with pain.

"Neo," Matt said. "What's going on? Where are we?" It seemed they were in the middle of some city.

Neo looked around. "No way. How are we here?"

"Where's here?"

"The Matrix."

"The Matrix? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong…"

Matt looked around and he began to worry. If Neo felt something was wrong in the Matrix, then the two of them were in deep, deep trouble. "What should we do?"

"We need to find a phone," Neo replied. "That's the only way out of here."

"That's not going to happen," said a voice from behind.

Matt and Neo spun around to find themselves facing a familair foe. "Xavier!" Matt yelled. Without hesitating, he summoned the Keyblade.

"How are you plugged in to the Matrix?" Neo added.

Xavier smiled. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Neo, or as they call you, 'the One'. I've been looking forward for some time to meeting you."

"The pleasure isn't mine," Neo answered back. "You haven't answered my question. How is it possible that you're here?"

"That doesn't really matter," Xavier said. "What does matter is that the Organization is taking control of this world…and the Matrix."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the our goals and the goals of my new friend are quite the same. I've just convinced him that the two of you and the rest of the human race would be eliminated if he agreed to join us."

Neo gave Xavier a dirty look. "That's not going to happen. Not while I'm here. It's my duty as the One to stop creeps like you from messing up this place any more than it already is."

"I'm not just gonna roll over either," Matt added. "You want this world? You gotta go through us?"

Xavier then waved his hand and summoned a large group of Heartless. They quickly surrounded both Matt and Neo.

Neo looked at Matt. "Shall we?"

"I'd be honored, Neo."

The Heartless didn't stand a chance. They were defeated handily within minutes, mostly by Neo. He and Matt both moved quickly and swiftly as each Heartless was destroyed with a puff of smoke.

"I hope that wasn't you and your crappy organization's best Xavier!" Matt yelled.

The Nobody shrugged. "Far from it...I just sent in those beings to test you and your abilities. You see…my new friend wanted to watch before he destroyed you himself."

"And who just might that be?" Neo asked.

A new, blank, and familiar voice answered him. "Your enemy…Mr. Anderson…"

* * *

_**Uh oh! Who is this new enemy? Can Matt and Neo escape?**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	12. Hello, Mr Anderson

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Neo and Matt froze. Standing next to Xavier was an average looking man wearing a simple suit and tie and wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Smith…," Neo said.

"Did you miss me Mr. Anderson?" Smith said. "Because we've been looking forward to this."

"How? How is it possible? I thought that I destroyed you."

Smith stepped forward. "That's the thing Mr. Anderson. I knew where I was supposed to go, but I didn't. I decided to stay and not go back. Let's just say I have unfinished business."

"I guess my new friend and I will just have to show you the way," Neo said.

Smith looked at Matt and chuckled. "Well, well, well Mr. Anderson did you get a mini-version of yourself? I must say, I'm a bit surprised. You want someone to help you fight your own battles."

Matt shot Smith a dirty look. "Hey, pal! You want to mess with me? Bring it on!"

Neo held Matt back. "Take it easy, kid."

Smith couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Mr. Anderson. Coddle your little protégé. Still, the two of you really don't seem to understand. With this Organization, their resources, and my _special_ talent, the human race of this world and the Matrix will soon be under our control."

Xavier added, "Yes indeed Mr. Smith, I believe you are the perfect candidate to control this world for the Organization. I'll let you handle the situation here." He opened a dark portal. "It was fun while it lasted Keyblader, but we have places to be and worlds to conquer."

Matt yelled, "You're not going anywhere!" But it was too late. Xavier was gone with a flash of darkness. It was just he and Neo versus Smith.

"Let him go," Neo said. "We should take care of Smith first. He can't take us both."

Smith chuckled again "You don't seem to get it, Mr. Anderson. You may think you're fighting just one. But you see...the best part of being about me is that there are so many of me!"

Neo looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Unfortunately, Matt knew exactly what Smith was talking about and what his 'special talent' was. "Neo," he said. "We're in trouble."

Neo looked at Matt and asked, "Why do you say that?" He got his answer. Out of the blue, several copies of Agent Smith emerged until Matt and Neo were surrounded.

Neo looked around in shock. "Damn it! He must have found a way to copy himself. These others…they're different. I can sense it. There is something familiar about it."

One of the Smiths explained further. "That is one of the benefits of being an ally of the Organization, Mr. Anderson. You see, I have a little more power than the last time we fought."

Matt realized it quickly. "It's the Heartless! He must have given in or gotten their power somehow."

"Then I guess you're right," Neo said. "We are in trouble."

The Smiths charged in. Matt had to react quickly. Even with slowing down the scene with his mind, he had a tough time fending off the Smiths. It looked like Neo wasn't having it any better either.

On and on the Smiths came. It lasted what felt like hours. Matt and Neo were able to hold them off with a combination of speed and agility, but after a while it began to take its toll.

Suddenly, for some reason, the Smiths stopped coming. Neo and Matt stood, breathing heavily, and they both wondered why.

"How are we supposed to win?" Matt asked. "He's endless."

Neo agreed. "We need to find a way out of here."

"How? I don't think all these Smiths are just going to let us use a phone."

Before Neo answered, a Smith spoke. "You should know Mr. Anderson, you're end is near no matter what you do. It is inevitable."

"I don't think so," Neo said. "Matt, grab on! Quickly!"

Matt didn't think twice and grabbed on right as Neo lifted off the ground. As they rose into the sky, the Smiths became farther and farther from view.

Matt stared wide-eyed at them. He then looked at Neo. "Ok, that works for now."

Neo flew Matt and himself onto the top of a large building. Neo then answered his ringing phone.

"Link? It's about time! Get us the hell out of here!"

After getting guidence from their operater, Matt and Neo proceeded to a payphone on the outskirts of town before the Smiths could find them.

Matt went first. He put the phone up to his ear and instantly felt himself slipping away. The next instant, he was back in the chair surrounded by Trinity and Morpheus. Neo then quickly joined them afterward.

"Damn," Neo said. "I don't know how, but Smith somehow managed to clone himself."

Morpheus had a look of concern on his face. "As big as that problem is, we must put it on hold for now."

Matt and Neo looked at Morpheus with confusion. "What could be more important than an army of Agent Smiths?" Matt asked.

"The Oracle," Morpheus said simply. The room got quiet in a hurry. "She wishes to meet with us."

"How?" Neo asked.

Morpheus motioned everyone to the screens. He asked Link to bring up a message. "Get a load of this," Link said.

The message played. A young Asian man wearing white clothing and a pair of short sunglasses appeared. "This is Seraph. There isn't much time. Neo and the Keyblader must meet The Oracle at once. You know the place." The screen then went blank.

"Damn she's good," Link said.

"What?" Matt asked. "How does she even know about me?"

"That's a good question," Neo added.

"That doesn't matter," Morpheus said. "What does matter is that Neo and Matt must speak to the Oracle now."

Matt and Neo sighed. As quickly as they had exited the Matrix, they would have to go back in.

* * *

**_Hmm…a trip to see the Oracle. That always seemed to get Neo going. What do you think she'll say to Matt? Find out next chapter…_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	13. The Oracle

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Morpheus, Neo, Trinity, and Matt had all gathered outside the door to the Oracle. Their trip inside the Matrix this time had been a surprising one as no Smiths had attacked them for the moment, which Neo thought was very strange. All that was on Matt's mind was what the Oracle, the prophet of the Matrix, wanted to do with him.

Before the group even had a chance to knock, the door opened. The man from the message, Seraph, greeted them and motioned them all inside.

"Trinity and I wait outside," Morpheus said. He and Trinity then went to wait in the living room.

Oddly enough, Seraph only asked for one to go first. "She wishes to speak to the Keyblader first."

Matt looked at Neo, who nodded at him. "Go on. Don't be nervous."

Leaving his mentor behind, Matt walked into the small kitchen. Sitting at the table before him was an old black woman who was sitting there smoking a cigarette. She had a smile on her face, but still looked serious.

"Hello, Matt," she said. "I'll skip the introductions. I know who you are and you know who I am, so why don't we just get down to business shall we?"

"Why am I here?" Matt asked. "How do you know about me and the Keyblade?"

"Like the power of the One, my power extends beyond this world. The power of the Keyblade and the darkness of the Heartless are quite powerful and influential. I've caught glimpses of several things outside this world. From what I've seen, you have a long road ahead of you kid." Matt nodded in response.

The Oracle continued. "I sense you have a great internal battle going on inside you. Could you care explaining it to me?"

Matt looked down. "It's…it's all been so crazy."

"Being a chosen wielder of the Keyblade?"

"Yeeah. I had no idea this…all of this…even existed. I…I don't know what to think anymore. Neo and the King...they think I'm the key to stopping this Organization…"

The Oracle nodded. "My guess is that you believe that you are in a dream that you have to wake up from. In a way, that might be a good thing for you." She paused. "I also sense that you have a deep concern for someone the Organization took."

Matt sighed and stared back at the Oracle. "I know this is selfish of me to ask, but can you tell me if Laura is alright? Will she be ok?"

The Oracle smiled. "This is the first of two reasons I brought you here, young one. I'm here to settle the battle in your soul over her. The Organization is a dark enemy. They control the Heartless and Nobodies to a great degree. Luckily, I'm here to tell you that _you will see her again_."

Matt's eyes grew wide, but then went down again. "You're not going to tell me how though...are you?"

The Oracle shook her head. "Sorry kiddo. You're just going to have to find out for yourself."

Matt nodded. "Alright...what is the second reason I'm here?"

"This is where it gets dicey. I'd ask you to sit down to hear this, but you won't anyway. So here it is…" She took her cigarette and put it out in an ashtray laying on the table. "Matt, I've already seen that you know Neo's fate. He will sacrifice himself in order to stop Agent Smith and his rampage in the Matrix."

Matt was confused. "Why are you telling me this then? Do...do I have to let him die?"

The Oracle sighed. "There is the trick. Smith has gathered more strength and power from the Heartless that have invaded this world. I'm afraid that only you and your friends are the ones who can stop him."

"You still haven't answered my question about Neo yet."

"Patience, kid. I'm getting there. Ever since the Heartless have invaded, the course of time has changed in this world. Because of this, the path of the One has changed as well."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? Are youy saying that Neo can survive all this somehow?"

"That I cannot say. All you and your friends must focus on is destroying the Heartless in this world. That is the greater threat. Neo knows this, and you know it as well."

Matt sighed, then nodded to confirm he understood. "That's it. I need to remove the Heartless. How do I do it?"

"That you must find out on your own as well." The Oracle sighed. "I've afraid that is all I can tell you young warrior. The rest is up to destiny in order to decide."

Matt turned his head to the side. "Alright...thanks..."

"Before you go though, you should take a quick gander at the sign there."

Matt looked up. He saw the sign on the roof written in Latin. It meant 'Know thyself." He had no idea how that was supposed to help him now.

* * *

**_Wait a minute. What's going to happen next? Can Matt and the others save this world?_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	14. A letter from the King

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Matt knew the rules after speaking with the Oracle. He couldn't say anything to Neo and vice versa. What was said to them wasmeant for Matt and Neo alone. No one else could hear or know.

All of the time Matt spent waiting for Neo to finish his 'chat', he kept pondering the Oracle's words to him.

_She said I'll see Laura again… I hope so...she is probably so scared right now… _

_I wonder what exactly I'm supposed to do…I wish my dad was here…he would know…if he would actually believe what was happening to me..._

Oddly enough, Morpheus and the rest of the group had no encounter with the Smiths on their way out of the Matrix. Link was easily able to find a place for them jack out safely. However, one thing they did notice was that the number of people in the city had dwindled...which wasn't a good sign.

When he got back to his own body, Matt found a couple of visitors waiting for him.

"Stitch! Pikachu!" Matt beamed. "I'm so glad your ok! How are you guys feeling?"

"Awesome!" They said together with thumbs-up between them.

"That's great! How did you get here?"

"Come on...," Stitch said. He and Pikachu motioned Matt to leave the ship. When they got outside, Matt gasped at what he found. Before them was a small ship made of blocks with a huge rocket attached to the end of it.

"Is that the…?" Matt asked excitedly.

"The gummi ship," Stitch said.

"The only way to travel," Pikachu added. "The Queen said that they had another one in store just in case."

"Sweet," Matt said.

"We also found this in the ship, Matt," Pikachu said. Stitch pulled out a letter. On it was the symbol of King Mickey. "We wanted to wait till we were with you to read it."

Matt smiled. "Thanks guys! I guess it won't hurt to see what was inside. They opened up the letter. Surprisingly, it was addressed to _them_:

_Dear Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu,_

_If you have found this, then that means I'mprobably gone at the moment. Please don't worry about me and my safety. Minnie worries about me enough as it is. _

_The first thing I wanted to do is to apologize to you Matt. I didn't figure that the Organization would take someone from your world, especially someone you care about. I give you my word that I will do everything in my power in order to get your friend Laura back. You can count on it. The problem is, there are so many places to look. I understand if you want to find her as well. For that reason, I won't stop you._

_To Stitch and Pikachu, I thank you both. You have helped me greatly in protecting Matt until he was ready. You both have done well, and I appreciate it. If you both wish, I ask that you to please continue to accompany Matt around the worlds as to help find his friend and Sora. Of course, I will understand if you choose not to. _

_I don't know what the Organization is planning, but I know this. It's big and it has to do with the Heartless and Nobodies returning. Their leader is quite different from Xemnas, so I can't predict accurately what he will do next. _

_Good luck to the three of you, and may you be safe._

_King Mickey_

The three looked at one another. Matt then looked down to the ground. He understood that Stitch and Pikachu had their own worlds and their own lives. He couldn't just ask them to stick around just because...

"So," Matt said to break the silence. "Where do we go from here?"

Stitch and Pikachu looked at each other. "Wesa don't know," Stitch said.

"Yeah," Pikachu added. "We haven't really thought about it till now."

"You know what? I have an idea. Why don't we finish the job here?," Matt said. "Neo's our friend, and he needs our help. We'll worry about everything else later. How does that sound?"

Stitch and Pikachu thought about it for a moment before they both nodded. "Ok," they said together.

Matt went on to explain to Stitch and Pikachu about everything that had happened since he had first entered the Matrix, including the Oracle's words.

"We help Neo?," Stitch said.

"Yeah, I think we're supposed to," Matt said. "He and the others really need it badly."

"How are we going to do that?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know," Matt replied. He crossed his arms and was lost in thought.

"I think I know the answer. The three gasped in surprise. Neo had been standing there listening to the conversation.

"I'm not going to lie to the three of you," Neo exclaimed. "My crew and I need your help. Smith and the Heartless are a deadly combination to both humans and the Machines. He must be stopped."

"How?" Matt asked. "They completely outnumber us."

"True," Neo said. "but Morpheus and I believe there is a solution."

"What is it?" Stitch and Pikachu asked.

"We must destroy the original Smith."

Matt winced at the thought. "That is going to be tough. He's going to be the most powerful of them all…"

"…which is why I'll wear him out and then we'll take him down together as a team. I may be The One, but I have a feeling I can't beat Smith alone."

Matt was doubtful of the plan. "How will you know which one it is?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Neo said. "He'll come to us. Let's just say we have a score to settle...and even for a program...Smith took his defeat personally."

Neo looked at the three of them. "I'm not going to lie, this won't be easy at all. What do you say then? Are you guys up for it?"

Matt didn't hesitate and stepped forward. "I'm not running away. I'm with you on this, Neo. Smith is going down."

"So am I," Pikachu said with an affirmed nod.

"Stitch fight too!" Stitch added.

Neo grinned a little. He nodded and thanked his friends for their help. "Alright then, let's jack in."

* * *

**_All right! This oughta be good! Can Matt and the others help Neo beat Smith? You'll just have to find out!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	15. Battle for the Matrix

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Neo went over his plan with Morpheus and Trinity. For their own safety, he didn't want them to come along. This was his and Matt's fight.

"Neo…," Trintiy said with worry. "I'm scared..."

"I know you are Trin," Neo said. He put a hand to her face. "Do you trust me?"

"You know that I do. It's just…"

"What if you fail?" Link asked suddenly. The whole group looked at him. "What? Just thought I'd ask..."

"We won't," Neo said with affirmation. He looked at Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. They nodded in turn.

Morpheus reluctantly agreed. "Link and I will work our way towards Zion another way. Trinity, you must stay and watch over Neo an the others. If they should not return, I want you to destroy the ship and follow us." He then turned to his other crew memeber. "Neo, I have faith in you as I always have. It has grown more than I could've possibly imagined. You all give me hope, and I'm definitely not alone on this matter. With a Keyblader and his friends on your side, I feel good knowing my fate is in your hands."

"It's been an honor, sir," Neo said. The four members of the crew of Morpheus's ship said their goodbyes. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu loaded themselves into their own chairs. Like himself, Matt explained to his friends what it would be like to enter the Matrix. Both of them cringed feeling the plugs on their necks.

Morpheus addressed the three before he left. "I also thank you three in advance for all you've done and what you all will do in the future."

The trio nodded in thanks. "We won't let you down," Matt said.

After Morpheus and Link had left, Trinity and Neo embraced.

"I'll be back," Neo said. "I promise."

"I know you will," Trinity replied. "I've always known." She looked at Matt and his friends. "Please...help him."

"We will," Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu said together.

Neo got into his chair and breathed deeply. He looked at Matt. "All right then. You ready?"

Matt nodded. "As ready as I ever will be."

"Good luck," Trinity said to them. The next moment they knew, they were in.

The first thing they noticed was that instead of a clear sky, it was downpouring.

"Aww...man...," Pikachu said. "This sucks."

"Water...blech...," Stitch added.

"C'mon...we've got work to do," Neo spoke up.

Neo led Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu down one of the streets of the Matrix. The rain was coming down harder than Matt had ever seen in his life. They group then looked up at the sky;it was a disaster. There was constant lightning and thunder.

Unfortunately, that was the least of the group's problems. The moment they arrived in the Matrix, they were surrounded on all sides by what looked like an endless army. The former Agent Smith now looked at the group from everywhere they could see. If Matt wasn't afraid now, he was crazy.

Neo suddenly halted. He motioned for the others to do the same. "He's here. I can feel him." He was right on the money. Out of the crowd, one Smith stepped forward. Matt couldn't understand why, but this Smith in particular was different. It was as if he was emitting some sort of energy. This one had to be the original Smith, there was no doubt about it. Matt also knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Mr. Anderson," Smith spoke. "I've been waiting for you. I had a feeling that you would show up some time or another. Like always, you are too predictable. You even brought some friends to watch your destruction. How interesting!"

"This ends right here," Neo said. "Right now..."

Smith started laughing. "You're not serious, Mr. Anderson? I am infinite while you are just one with a couple of flunkies. Even without the Heartless to assist me, you're defeat is inevitable."

"That's what you think," Matt suddenly said. "We're not exactly your ordinary flunkies."

Smith looked at Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. "Hm...A Keyblader, an alien, and a Pokemon? You sure know how to pick em, Mr. Anderson. It doesn't really matter though now does it." He then cracked his knuckles and neck, indicating he was ready to fight.

"Stay sharp, you three," Neo said. "Let me handle this one." Without warning, he and the Smith charged at each other. They collided at full force, sending a wave of water into the air around them. Finally, they both took to the sky to have their battle.

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu each summoned their respective weapons. The rest of the Smiths charged at them.

"Alright then," Matt shouted. "Let's do this!"

"AARRGGHHH!" they all yelled in the ready of the battle.

The battle was exactly as Matt though it would be. He and his friends were their own. Stitch's blasters and Pikachu's lightning were especially effective as Smith hadn't seen it beforehand. Therefore, clone after clone fell by their hands. However, the Smiths were still formidable in their own rights. They managed to land a blow every once in a while on all three of them.

Even with his ability to slow the down with his mind, Matt had to give it all he had to keep up with the Smiths. Because the Heartless had infected the Smiths in general, Matt's Keyblade sliced through them pretty easily. They even disappeared in a puff of smoke like the Heartless usually did.

The trio were concentrating so hard on fighting their enemies, that they had no idea how Neo was doing himself. Matt was praying that his friend was alright.

"C'mon!" Matt yelled once more. This time, he jumped into the air and threw his blade at the ground, impaling several of the Smiths in their tracks. He then brought his blade back to his hand before landing on his feet and slicing down two more.

Meanwhile, Stitch was blasting several Smiths down with his lasers one by one. When one even pulled a gun of him, the little alien proceeded to jump on his head and spin him around, causing the Smith to shoot his comrades in turn. Pikachu was doing ok as well. He was using his Quick Attack to knock several of the Smiths off their feet, then using the rain around them to amplify his electric attacks, which proved very effective.

The battle lasted for nearly half an hour before suddenly the Smiths stopped coming at Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. They all were breathing hard at the amount of energy they had expended.

"You guys OK?" Matt asked.

Stitch and Pikachu nodded. They hadn't taken any serious damage, they just seemed exhausted.

"Whoa…" Stitch said. "Gonna fall on me patooki..."

"We can't do this forever," Pikachu said.

Matt agreed, then remembered something important. "Neo…" They looked up into the sky. Unfortnately, they had just looked up to see that their leader was in a free fall straight towards the ground below. The original Smith then charged into him, sending plummeting downwards at high speeds.

"Neo!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu yelled in terror, their eyes wide as can be.

"We need to find some cover!" Matt yelled. The group fought their way through standing Smiths towards an empty building. Moving quickly they ducked in and immediately themselves.

The resulting crash outside shook the Earth around them. It was as though a bomb had gone off just feet from them, sending debris everywhere.

After it was over, Matt and his friends got to their feet and rushed outside. The crash had left a huge crater in the middle of a lone intersection.

"Neo!" they yelled out. The group pushed their way through Smiths and looked into the crater. The Original Smith was standing over Neo, who was lying on his back.

Suddenly, the other Smiths quickly grabbed Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. Try as they might, the trio couldn't fight their way free. "Neo!" Matt yelled. "No!"

The original Smith then laughed out loud for all of those to hear. "You see, Mr. Anderson, you don't have what it takes to defeat me. You and your little cronies have failed."

Somehow, Neo struggled getting to his feet once more. Matt knew that his friend wasn't going down that easily. There was too much at stake.

As quickly as Matt thought it, Neo then threw a devastating right punch into his arch foe, sending Smith flying right into the side of the crater with a defining crash.

Breathing heavily, Neo looked towards his allies. "There isn't much time. Matt, you know what you have to do. Believe in yourself and trust in your friends. You can do it. I know you can."

Matt looked dumbfounded. "What are talking about?" Unfortunately, he already knew what was.

Suddenly, he had an idea of what Neo was about to do. "Neo! No! Don't do it!" He struggled as hard as he could to free himself from the clones' grasp.

"Do what?" Pikachu asked. He and Stitch were also clueless to Neo's actions.

The original Smith then popped out of the hole and came hard after Neo. Out of rage, he pounded into his foe. Neo took beating after beating and was knocked to the ground once omre. Smith looked at Matt and his friends above, then back at Neo.

"This is it. This is how I saw your defeat," Smith said triumphantly. "With you on your knees, Mr. Anderson. Your allies watching you fail as well."

Again, Neo was able to get up. How he did, Matt would never know. He looked at the trio, then back at Smith.

"You were right, Smith," Neo said simply. "It was inevitable." He then lowered his head in defeat.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Matt yelled. It was too late. With a look of shock on his face, Smith quickly shot his hand into Neo's chest. Within a minute, the chosen one was gone. Another Smith had taken his place.

"Is it over?" the original Smith asked. The new one nodded. "Good."

"NEO!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled. They put their heads down in defeat.

Matt stood shocked. He looked down, and then started shaking. Fury began to grow inside him that he had never felt before.

"Neo...this can't be happening...," he muttered. Matt's eyes shot open. The Keyblade shot back into his hand. It started glowing. With great force, Matt broke away from the Smiths. It was so strong, it also knocked away the Smiths holding Stitch and Pikachu down.

Without hesitiating, they all quickly jumped into the crater to confront Smith, who began to laugh at their efforts.

"Honestly, _you _three don't want to continue do you? Your leader is now one of me!" He paused and calmed down. "Don't worry though, you three will join him soon enough. I promise it won't hurt a bit..."

"That's not going to happen Smith!" Matt yelled. He cut the air with his blade. "We'll take you down, one way or another!"

"Yeah!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled. They then charged at Smith with Matt coming right behind them.

Smith jumped up and with one high kick, he knocked Stitch and Pikachu flying backwards into the ground.

"Take this!" Matt yelled. He swung his Keyblade hard, but Smith somehow caught his attack with his hands.

"What?" The teen yelled in surprise.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Smith replied. He then picked up the blade, Matt along with it. Smith then spun around and flung his enemy straight into the opposite wall, making Matt cry out in pain.

"I remember foreseeing this as well," Smith said. "You tried to attack and you failed. Now...now I'm supposed to say something."

Matt looked up from his postion on the ground, narrowing his brow in confusion. _No way…_

"I'm supposed to say…" Smith continued. "…that 'you must use your greatest weapon Matt. It's the only way.'

Matt sat there and stared. "What...?" he asked under his breath.

"Wait," Smith said unexpectedly. "Something's not right." As if on cue, the Smith formerly known as Neo suddenly grabbed the original from behind and held him in place.

"Wait!" Smith yelled. He looked terrified. "This isn't right…I…I…" He seemed to shocked to even fight back.

Matt quickly got to his feet. _What the hell is happening?_

_You have the power to convert your power into energy and use it as a weapon. _

The thought then came to Matt. The energy blast Neo tried to teach him was his best bet. Unfortunately, the last time he tried it, he barely made it work.

_That was only with my hand though…_ Matt remembered.

_With the power of the Keyblade at your side, you may have more power inside you than ever imagined…_

_Believe in yourself…_

Matt's eyes then lit up in realization. "That's it!" he yelled. He knew Smith wasn't going to be held for long.

"Stitch! Pikachu! I need your help!" Matt yelled. They quickly got up and ran over to him. "I don't know how, but Neo is keeping Smith at bay." He then quickly explained about the attack Neo tried to teach im. I've got to the blast on Smith. It's the only way we stand a chance of beating him."

"What about Neo?" Stitch asked.

"If he's still in there, he could be taken out too!" Pikachu added.

Matt looked at the Neo/Smith holding down the original Smith. It stared back at him with blank eyes.

_Don't be afraid…_

"It's what he would have wanted…," Matt said. "It's what he does want. It's the only way to end Smith for good. What do you say, guys? Are you with me?"

Stitch and Pikachu looked at the struggling Smiths, then at Matt. They nodded weakly.

"Ok, just grab on to me!" Matt yelled.

"Right!" The duo yelled and they each grabbed one of Matt's legs.

Matt raised his Keyblade above his head. "Here goes nothing." He concentrated all of his might onto the Keyblade, willing whatever energy he had left into the mighty weapon. To his surprise, a tip of light started to shine from it's end. The combined energy of Stitch, Pikachu, and Matt began to flow into it. Slowly, the energy built up until it was a glowing orb on the edge of the Keyblade, waiting to be released.

_This might work…_ Matt thought. He closed his eyes. "For you, Neo...and for everyone out there..." The thought of Laura being held captive flashed in Matt's mind for a moment before snapping back to reality.

Smith then yelled, "This is my world Keyblader! MY WORLD!"

Matt narrowed his brow. "Not anymore!" He pointed the Keyblade at the Smiths and immediately released the energy. The blast shot out like a cannon, sending a beam of light straight towards them. Matt could fee the power from the attack. It was incredible to say the least.

There was nothing the original Smith could do to stop it. He widened his eyes and yelled out in terror. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

The brightness blinded Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu as the attack made contact. The resulting shockwave forced them to hold their ground.

When it was done, they looked back up. The original Smith was gone, having been completely destroyed by the energy blast. The Heartless within him was gone as well.

One by one, the other Smiths began to fall. With the original gone, the rest were useless now. All those Smith had possessed would be returned. back to normal. The rain also stopped, clearing the sky above them. Light and warmth shone down on the trio inside the wide crater.

"Wesa...did it," Stitch said.

"Wow," Pikachu said. "That was...amazing."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah...sure was." He noticed someone that wasn't there a moment ago. _It can't be…_

"Is it…?" Stitch and Pikachu asked.

Lying on his back and unconscious was none other than _Neo_...

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu quickly rushed to his side. They couldn't believe it. He was just lying there peacefully as though he were sleeping. After what Neo had just gone through, Matt could understand that he was drained. He could only just shake his head and laugh. He then noticed a pair of sunglasses that were lying on the ground next to Neo's hand.

Matt picked up the glasses to examine them further. They were broken, with cracks running down both sides.

"Goodbye, Smith," Matt muttered. "And good riddance..."

All of a sudden, his Keyblade appeared and started shaking.

"Huh?"Matt asked. Stitch and Pikachu also saw it and looked on curiously. The glasses in Matt's hand then started to glow and rise a few feet off the ground.

In the sky above the trio, the glasses had revealed a large keyhole that he knew hadn't been there a minute ago. Matt then raised his blade, and a beam of light emitted from it's tip towards the keyhole. The trio then heard a sound like an unlocking of a door accompanied by a rush of light.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked curiously.

"I don't know," Matt said. He sighed. "Whatever it was...I think it was a good thing..."

* * *

**_Whew! What a rush that must have been! Well, what happens next now that the Matrix is saved?_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	16. A New Journey Begins?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were back in reality with Trinity as they sat around the recovering Neo. It had taken the three of them in order to drag him back to a phone in order for him to return to his body.

When Neo awakened, he saw the group around him. "Welcome back," Matt exclaimed.

Suddenly and without warning, Trinity slapped Neo hard across the face. Matt and his friends gasped and backed away. She had been a little quiet when they had first arrived out of the Matrix.

Neo rubbed his face. "I guess I deserved that. Trinity…"

The young woman then grabbed him in a huge embrace. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again Neo! I love you too damn much."

"I'm sorry, Trin," Neo said. "I had to."

"I don't care." She was still holding on tight. "I love you, Neo."

"I love you too, Trinity." The couple hugged for what seemed like several minutes.

Matt cleared his throat with Stitch and Pikachu following suit. Neo and Trinity looked over at them.

Matt was still confused about what had actually happened. "Neo...explain…"

"Please," Stitch and Pikachu added.

Neo sighed. "I don't know how, but I knew if I let Smith absorb me he would let his guard down. It was going to take an energy blast to destroy him no matter what..."

"How did you know we could do it?" Matt asked. "I could barely make a blast before."

"I don't know. The idea just popped into my head after Smith pummeled me into the street. I heard a voice telling me that you would know what to do. It sounded pretty reassuring. I believed it."

"A voice?" Stitch asked.

"Was it a woman's voice?" Pikachu also asked.

Matt intervened. "Huh? Wait, what?"

"I hardly remember," Neo said. "It just popped in my head."He paused. "Besides, Matt, you are a Keyblader. If you, Stitch, and Pikachu couldn't beat Smith, I don't think anyone could."

Matt then nodded along with a small grin. "Is it over then?" he asked.

Trinity nodded "I think so…There is no trace of Smith left in the Matrix. There are no more Heartless either. They both were destroyed together when you defeated him."

"What about Xavier? Any sign of him or the Organization?"

Trinity smiled. "Nothing."

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu all smiled and sighed in relief.

Neo beamed at them. "I can't thank you guys enough for this."

"No biggy," Stitch said.

"Yeah, it was no problem Neo," Pikachu added.

"Uh huh…," Matt said. He was going to say more, but then he stopped. He looked at the ground below.

"What's wrong Matt?" Neo asked

Matt looked back up. He suddenly thought about everything that had just happened. Everything. It was all so unreal. Less than 24 hours ago, he had been living a normal life. Now he had just beaten a villain he'd only seen in movies with a weapon he had only seen in games.

"I'm…I'm just getting used to this I guess. It's a lot."

Neo nodded. "I think I understand…"

Suddenly, Stitch and Pikachu twitched their ears. Neo and Matt looked curiously at them. "What's up you guys?" Matt asked.

"The ship…," Stitch said.

"C'mon!" Pikachu added. They both sprinted out of Morpheus's ship.

"Hey! Wait up!" Matt yelled before going after them.

Matt followed them outside to the gummi ship. A light near the controls was flashing. Stitch and Pikachu looked excited.

"What…what is it?" Matt asked when he caught up.

"THE KING!" Stitch yelled.

"It's a message," Pikachu said.

"What? Really? Let's hear it!" Matt cheered. They all gathered in close to the screen and listened in.

King Mickey's message was loud and clear:

"I can't talk long. Matt, I still can't locate your friend Laura yet. I'm real sorry that it happened.

The Organization's intentions are still a mystery to me. There are so many new worlds to search that I can't be certain what they are doing. I've indicated some possible ones for you guys to look. Matt's Keyblade will guide you along the way. Unfortunately, The Heartless and the Nobodies are on the loose again. I have to find Sora, Kairi, and Riku. I owe them somuch for all they have done.

"I won't force any of you to go out into uncharted territory. It is your choice to make. Remember Matt, the Keyblade chose you for a reason and you can unlock these new worlds easily. Stitch and Pikachu, I chose you both for a reason. You two are the right choice. I have to go now. Good luck to all of you."

When the message was over, Matt stared into space. _Wow, he's really counting on me. I can't just let him down. I can't let Laura down either. The Organization took her because of me… Darn it...I'm going to find her, wherever she could be. _

Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu. He knew there was some internal conflict going on between them. He was dying for them to go with him, but he didn't want to force them to do anything either.

"Well," Matt began. "I'm going to find my friend. She deserves that from me. I don't know why, but I have to do this. If the Organization or the Heartless get in my way…they're going down." He took a deep breath. "If you guys don't want to come…"

"Stitch with you," the little alien interrupted.

"So am I, Matt" Pikachu said.

Matt was shocked at what he heard. "What? Really?" They both gave him a small nod. "What about Ash… and Lilo? Don't you guys want to go back to them?"

"Lilo understand," Stitch replied. "Yousa need Stitch's help."

"I want to go too," Pikachu added. "Ash wouldn't run away, and neither will I. We're going with you, Matt."

"Besides," Stitch added. "Matt our friend. Wesa help our friends when they need it."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "We can see other worlds too," he said. "That'll be awesome!

Matt could only stare at them before smiling the biggest smile in his entire life. It took everything he had not to tear up.

"Ok…Thank you," Matt said. He put out his hand. "Team?"

Stitch and Pikachu both put their hands in. "Team." They all left their hands together for a moment before pulling back.

"Ok," Matt said. "There's just one thing I have to do first before we go."

* * *

**_All right! The team has been formed! Organizaton beware! What does Matt have to do before he leaves?_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	17. The Hardest Phone Call

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Matrix character. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Matt slowly dialed the number on the keyboard on the main deck. Neo and his crew had found a way to let him make the hardest call he'd ever have to make. It had taken him several minutes just to practice what he would say. Even now when he was making the call, Matt found himself wincing hard in anticipation.

After one ring, someone answered him. "Hello?" The voice sounded anxious.

"Hi, Dad," Matt said. "It's me."

"Matt! It's really you! Thank God! Where in the hell have you been? Where are you?"

Matt bit his lip before replying. "I...I can't tell you that, Dad."

"What? Are you serious? You get back home right now! I mean it!"

Matt gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry...but I can't do that."

"Yes, you will Matthew." Deep down, his father sounded a little ticked at what he was hearing.

Matt sighed. "Dad, there is something I have to do. Something that's really hard for me to explain. I can't tell you everything now. You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

Matt could tell his dad wasn't very happy about what he was hearing. "You're not looking for Laura...are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Some friends and I are doing what we can to look for her."

"Matt, don't be a hero. I know you're good friends with Laura, but the police are going to find her. Now why don't you just stop what you're doing and come back home this instant."

"Dad…I'm not coming back for a while. This is something I can't ignore."

"Matt! Are you kidding me? You're starting college in a month! What could be more important than your future?"

The teen couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. "I know what I'm doing, Dad. I will go to college, I promise you that." He paused. "Right now…I can't tell you what I'm doing. To be honest you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Damn it, Matt!" His father yelled loud enough for the entire group to hear. As your father, I'm telling you to come home right now!"

"I'm sorry Dad!" Matt yelled back. He was really close to tearing. "I can't come home right now! Please...don't come looking for me because you won't find me." Matt paused and refocused. "Dad...you've taught me a lot and you've supported me in everything I've done. I'm asking you...as your son...to let me walk this path right now. I promise you...I'll come home. I will."

"Matt..."

"I'll explain everything when I get back. Don't worry about me. I'm with really good friends." He paused again. "I love you, Dad!"

The line was silent. "I don't know what you're doing Matt, but if it's this important to you…just...do it and get back here"

"Alright...," Matt replied. He couldn't talk anymore. "See you around, Dad!"

Matt hung up the phone. He looked at Stitch and Pikachu, who bore sad expressions.

"Sorry, Matt," Pikachu said.

"Eh...," Stitch added. "Sorry..."

"It's ok...," Matt reassured them.

Neo stood there. "Don't worry about your family, Matt. Trinity and I will watch over them. The king would want me to. I owe that much to you."

"That's right," Trinity added. "You can count on us, Matt."

Matt's head was down, but then right back up. With a look of determination on his face, he looked at his new friends. "Well...you guys ready for a little adventure?"

Stitch and Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Ok...then let's do this."

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu bid Neo and Trinity farewell before loading into the gummi ship. After they were all strapped in, Matt said. "Hang on, Laura. We're on our way."

"Cowabunga!" Stitch yelled.

The ship lifted up from the ground before disappearing into the atmosphere. Adventure and excitement was what awaited them...

* * *

**_Well, there is the end of the first story of KH: Next Generation. Hope you liked what you saw. Now some questions..._**

**_Will Matt ever see his friend Laura again?_**

**_Who is this new leader of this new Organization?_**

**_Who is the mysterious woman Stitch and Pikachu claimed to have met?_**

**_What happened to Sora and the gang?_**

**_This questions will be answered if you stay tuned with these guys in Part II_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


End file.
